


an exercise in restraint

by quwinto



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saiyan AU, trans vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwinto/pseuds/quwinto
Summary: Vegeta and Kakarot have been trying to play this game for a long time. Usually one of them breaks a rule and they have to stop and start over another time, because that's how the rules work.Hand-wavy AU where Planet Vegeta was never destroyed and Goku never got sent to Earth. Instead he was assigned to be Vegeta's royal guardsman.





	an exercise in restraint

Kakarot trembled in anticipation. Currents of ki shot through his veins like electricity. He dared not lift his head before he was told. Even so, the image he knew would be in front of him was burned into his mind. He had seen it so many times.

"Look up." 

He raises his eyes a few centimeters to stare at the floor in front of him. He’s aware of the trick hidden in the command. A pulse of ki flares in response from across the room. 

"Look at me, Kakarot."

The warrior lifts his eyes the rest of the way, the image in his mind met with its mirror in reality. Vegeta. The prince is lounging, (lounging!) on his throne. The clean white of his royal outfit seems to give off a glow. It would be a shock if Kakarot had not seen this pose hundreds of times before. He has to fight the desire to let his ki surge, knowing that Vegeta will interpret it as a challenge. He tries to lock his eyes in one place, the arm bent across his chest in a salute threatening to tremble with the effort to stay still. He wants nothing more than to run to his prince's side. But that isn’t part of the rules. He stares at the prince's lazily spread legs, the gloved fist that Vegeta leans his head on.

Vegeta drums the fingers of his left hand on the plush arm of the chair. The sound is nearly deafening in the silent room. His tail itches to uncurl from his waist and beckon Kakarot forward.

"Stand up." 

He watches the other saiyan slowly rise, a level of control achieved by years of training on and off the battlefield. Vegeta’s eyes appraise Kakarot’s form, sliding over each arm and leg with equal reverence.

"You may approach, Kakarot." He likes the feeling of the name in his mouth. When they were younger he tacked it on to nearly every order, as if each repetition was an attempt to banish it from his mouth permanently. The younger saiyan strides toward the throne, stopping at the base of the steps. Vegeta lifts his left hand and pretends to inspect his glove. It's immaculate; so is Kakarot's form. Now only a few meters away, looking at the younger saiyan threatens to make his face heat even after so many years. It's been nearly a decade of perfecting this sequence. A constant retest of their restraint. 

Kakarot regulates his breathing, his palms aching with the need to touch Vegeta. He can see the cords of muscle under his bodysuit much more clearly from this distance. He knows the skin he will find beneath is soft despite scarring. 

It is too stifling in the hall. He resists the urge to flick his eyes up to the prince's face and wills himself not to crack. 

"Kakarot." The warrior catches himself before he snaps his head up and his ki rockets out of control. 

"Come to me." Kakarot takes the last few steps to stand in front of Vegeta's throne and fixes his gaze down at the prince's boots. So close. Still safe. 

Vegeta wants to spring up and grab the other saiyan by the jaw. Wants to force Kakarot to look at him. He wants to be looked at. But those aren't the rules. He slowly lowers his hand back to the arm rest. 

"Kneel." 

He watches with as much disinterest as he can feign as Kakarot folds to his knees. There's only a few precious centimeters separating them now. 

"You may touch me." Kakarot’s hands jump up and Vegeta nearly flinches in response but the warrior manages to slow his motion as he makes contact with the princely thighs in front of him. Vegeta's breathing is just a beat above normal. Just enough for Kakarot to notice. He doesn't look up. He wasn't told to. He slides his hands further inward, swallowing down any noise that attempts to rise past his chest. His fingers twitch and he wants so terribly to take off his gloves. He feels the older saiyan's thighs spread just a millimeter further as he reaches the crease of his hips. 

"Kakarot." Vegeta's voice is tinged with hoarseness. Kakarot's ears strain, waiting for the next command. He's so close. He's going to get there today. 

"Look at me." Kakarot's eyes travel the length of Vegeta's legs, up his chest, dipping across his clavicle, coming to hover on the prince's mouth. Slightly open. If he concentrates he can hear his and Vegeta's blood pounding. His ki threatens to crackle in the thick air. Vegeta extends a hand. His fingers barely graze the bottom of the other saiyan's chin. Kakarot lets himself be moved, meeting Vegeta's eyes at last. They burn, burrowing deep into his face. Kakarot sucks in a breath, his thoughts stuttering. He wants. And he can see the same want reflected back. 

Vegeta keeps his fingers on the warrior's chin as he shifts, leaning forward to press his lips against Kakarot's. He feels Kakarot's eyes flutter closed against his cheek before he moves away. The prince brings his hands up and methodically tugs on each finger of his gloves to pull them off, shifting his gaze somewhere beyond the man at his feet. 

"Remove your gloves, Kakarot." The saiyan slides his hands down Vegeta's thighs before tugging each glove off in one swift motion, setting them down on the floor. He folds his hands in his lap, waiting.  _ Good _ , Vegeta thinks. He nearly says it out loud. He tries to settle back in his throne.

"Continue." Kakarot's hands slip back up Vegeta's legs, his now bare fingers unclasping the prince's royal vestments. He palms over Vegeta’s groin, feeling the prince’s gaze return to his face. He hears a sigh from above him as Vegeta’s tail uncoils from his waist. Kakarot feels a tail settle onto his shoulder, just barely curling around to touch the nape of his neck. He feels like he’s going to burn from the inside out. They’ve never gotten this far. He chances a peek up at Vegeta. His head is tilted back, his eyes closed. He presses harder, fingers rubbing slow, heavy circles while his other hand rhythmically squeezes the prince’s muscled thigh. Above him, Vegeta’s breath starts to stutter, falling out of rhythm. The warrior leans closer, drifting his hands up to clasp at his prince's slim waist. He waits, staring at Vegeta's chest rising and falling. 

"Kakarot." A taste of heaven. Vegeta's eyes are cracked open, staring down at the saiyan from beneath lids heavy with desire. Kakarot tightens his grip just a fraction. 

"Move back." He shifts backward, watching with bated breath. They're somewhere new in the game. It's never progressed this far before; usually Kakarot would move too quickly or without permission and Vegeta would relocate them to his chambers instead. Being in the throne room was a challenge. A test. A privilege. 

Vegeta stands, looking down at his guard. Without gloves, his appearance is slightly altered; enough that Kakarot can see he’s vulnerable. Then, unthinkable, unbelievable---Vegeta folds his legs, sitting knee to knee with the taller man. Kakarot wants to crush his face against Vegeta’s, wants to drag the prince into his chest, wants any number of things. His tongue darts out, licking his lips and Vegeta’s eyes snap to watch the movement. 

"Touch me." It takes an agonizing amount of restraint for Kakarot to move slowly. Vegeta’s eyes, still locked on him, feel less like burning heat and more akin to deep, deep pools of water. He wants to sink in, fully submerge himself in this moment and let the waters close over his head. His hands slip under the prince’s shirt as Vegeta’s come up to rest on his broad shoulders. Here, a mound of scar tissue from training, there, easily traceable slices across his chest; Kakarot doesn’t need to see Vegeta’s skin to know where every feature is. He moves further up, one hand lightly holding the base of the older saiyan’s neck, hiking his shirt up with his arm. As his other hand trails back down, he hears Vegeta make a sound somewhere deep in his throat. He draws back. Vegeta’s head is just barely tilted back, his eyes closed again. There’s a flush starting to spread across his face that Kakarot isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. 

"Kakarot…" It’s a struggle for Vegeta to keep his voice above a whisper. He opens his eyes (when did they get so heavy?) to see Kakarot frozen, waiting, his whole being at attention. His lips part to speak again.

"Let me—" He doesn’t wait for Kakarot to react, just turns his back to the other saiyan. He reaches behind himself and takes ahold of the other saiyan’s wrists, pulling Kakarot’s hands to his chest and leaning back to bring their bodies flush together. Vegeta guides the warrior’s hands toward their positions from mere moments ago. Kakarot lets out a breath as his fingers come into contact with Vegeta’s skin. He’s so warm. Their ki thrums in unison, pulsing to a melody no one can hear. 

The younger saiyan presses his chest closer to Vegeta’s, watching the prince’s hands come up to grasp the edge of the throne. He grinds his hips into the ones before him, knowing Vegeta can feel how hard he is. He wants to hear him moan. He needs it. His right hand slips past Vegeta’s open pants, over his undergarments, pressing down.  _ Fuck, _ he wants to speak so badly. Wants to growl in his prince's ear and whisper how much he loves this. He starts rubbing circles again, feeling where Vegeta’s underwear has gotten wet with anticipation.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck. _ If he waits any longer he’s not going to survive. He pulls his hand back up, only to slip it under Vegeta’s waistband. His skin is so hot. Searing heat arcs up his arm and into his chest. The hand around his prince’s throat trembles as he tries to press even closer, his length grinding into Vegeta’s ass. Kakarot pushes his face into the other man’s shoulder as he carefully buries two fingers inside Vegeta’s hole. He hears Vegeta curse and feels his hips tilt backward to rub against his cock. His restraint is so close to breaking. 

He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out, listening for Vegeta's repressed moans. The shudder out of the smaller man, slipping out of his mouth before he can stop them. It makes Kakarot feel wild. He adds another finger, rocking his hips with the rhythm. Vegeta gasps.

"Kakarot—You—Fuck—" He can't think right now. The thick fingers inside him feel  _ so good _ but he wants more. He swallows a lump in his throat. Kakarot whines into the fabric covering his shoulder, punctuating a few short thrusts against his ass. Vegeta can feel how hard the other saiyan is and it makes his head spin.

"Kakarot," he never thought the word would come out of his mouth, " _ please _ —" The second the sound hits his ears, Kakarot sinks his teeth into Vegeta’s shoulder, cutting off anything else the prince might say. Vegeta’s fingers tighten on the edge of the throne as Kakarot’s hands grip his waistband, pushing the white fabric down to the tops of his thighs. His palms linger, slowly dragging back up to unclasp his own uniform and free his cock. He grips the base of his length and muffles a whine into Vegeta’s neck, letting out little puffs of air that he swears are giving the other saiyan shivers. He hears the prince’s mouth open to give another order as he grips one of the hips in front of him. He fights down the need to touch more skin and stops moving, waiting.

"Kakarot." The larger saiyan leans forward slightly, anticipating. His mouth hangs open slightly. He can’t see the prince’s face from this angle, and it doesn’t seem like Vegeta is trying to look at him. "I want you to fuck me." Kakarot hears the joints in his fingers creak as his grip on the smaller saiyan’s hip tightens. Vegeta’s head whips to the side, his cheeks red and his brow furrowed. His gaze burns with energy and Kakarot feels ki flow into him from where he’s touching Vegeta. 

"Fuck me, Kakarot. Now." The larger saiyan could level an entire planet with the power surging through him. He tilts his hips and uses one hand to push his cock against Vegeta’s entrance, sliding forward inch by inch. The prince groans, letting his head drop down to his chest as he pants through his open mouth.  _ Fuck _ , Vegeta is so slick and tight, Kakarot wants to pound him into oblivion. Wants to smother him in all the love he has, fold him into his arms and keep him away from the rest of the world. But the sound echoing in the long hall as he speeds up his thrusts reminds Kakarot that they’re not in Vegeta’s bed chambers. 

He glances up at the throne his prince was sitting in minutes ago and feels a rush of satisfaction. To be the one that gets to see the Ruler of All Saiyans reduced to a shivering, hungry beast; that is true power. He presses his chest against Vegeta’s back, wrapping his free hand around the other saiyan’s neck. He can see Vegeta’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth open in a silent moan.  _ Gods, _ he wants to hear Vegeta make noise. He thrusts hard, over and over, low growls escaping his chest. The hand on Vegeta’s hip slips down to rub at his groin again, and he hears it. The tiniest, choked off moan. Kakarot redoubles his efforts, shifting angles and squeezing ever so slightly at the sides of the smaller saiyan’s neck, sucking on his skin. He thrusts hard, burying his length to the hilt and Vegeta sees stars for a split second as a deep groan works its way out of his chest. His grip on the edge of the throne is starting to make his arms tremble, and his legs are tingling, but he never wants to stop. The hand on his throat feels so good, the hand on his dick feels  _ even better _ , and Kakarot’s cock inside him makes him feel like he willingly walked into a bonfire. 

It takes a few moments for Vegeta to even realize he’s the one making the sounds he hears. The hall is filled with their energy, ki buzzing so strongly it provides an audible background to the sound of skin on skin and harsh breathing. He wants to cum so bad. He wants Kakarot to cum  _ so bad _ . The warrior is back to fucking him, the hand on his throat shifting to grasp at his thick hair, forcing him to crane his neck back. 

"F-fuck, Vegeta…" Kakarot’s voice breaks through the prince’s thoughts. "I’m gonna…I’m close…" His mouth is right next to Vegeta’s ear, the words trailing off as he bites his lip and moans. Vegeta pushes back into his guard’s next thrust, hissing. 

"Don’t you dare stop until you’re finished, Kakarot." The order makes Kakarot whine and nod, shoving his face back into Vegeta’s neck to bite and kiss at the skin there. He’s pumping his hips so fast and his hand on Vegeta’s dick is going to make his eyes roll back. He’s never had anyone as good as Kakarot. He never wants anyone else. 

"Vegeta! Fuck!" He feels the warrior thrust into him once, twice, and then stay buried to the hilt. Kakarot leans forward, pressing his weight into Vegeta’s back. They’re both panting. Their hearts seem to beat in sync, even if only for a moment.

  
  


Slowly, Vegeta composes himself. Buckles his pants, smooths out his jacket. Kakarot takes his lead, fixing his uniform. The silence in the room feels slightly less oppressive than before. Vegeta clears his throat and looks over at his guard. 

"Kakarot." The saiyans’ eyes travel the lengths of each other. "Thank you." A smile curls at the warrior's mouth.

"Anything, my prince."

  
  



End file.
